The present invention relates to a number of novel embodiments of a knot pusher for use in videoendoscopic surgery. The key element of the embodiments is structure for retaining a positive grip on the knots to be pushed through the sheath, which remains after removal of the trochar, and into the body of the patient receiving the surgical procedure.